


Bet On It

by VomitsYourMind



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, bet, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, southside serpents, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VomitsYourMind/pseuds/VomitsYourMind
Summary: Was it really that bad on the southside? Cheryl thought to herself. Of course the living quarters are barely the size of her closet and there is a lot more crime but how much worse could it be? Was she really entertaining the thought of willingly giving up her four poster bed and own personal bathroom to prove Jughead Jones, of all people, wrong?OrCheryl needs an out from Thistlehouse and Jughead gives her one in the form of a bet. Maybe the Southside isn’t as bad as she thought thanks to a pink haired girl.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Friday:

Cheryl was fed-up from her mother's most recent escapades. She had even sunk so low to accept Archie’s offer, to retrieve another check from the St. Clairs, in hopes to stop her mother from continuing her late-night rendezvous. Unfortunately that didn’t stop Penelope. 

Yes, Cheryl wanted her to get a job while their assets were frozen but never in a million years did she think her mother would stoop to such means of being a courtesan let alone being proud of her antics. Cheryl’s home life was falling apart before her eyes. She felt bound to her room in fear of walking in on one of her mother’s guests. 

She did everything she could to stay out of her home for as long as possible; longer vixen practices, late night trips to Pop’s, sleepovers with her inner circle, etc. She was willing to do almost anything to prolong her eventual return to Thistlehouse.

***

“I don’t know how much longer I can continue to live in this bordello my mother calls a home.” Cheryl sighs, sitting down on the couch next to Josie, handing her a coffee and sipping on her own.

Josie, lead singer of the Pussycats and who Cheryl would consider her closest friend. Josie had recently been inducted into the River Vixens much to Cheryl’s incitement. Though Cheryl didn’t tell her everything about her home life, Josie knew enough to sympathize with the girl. 

“Do you want to stay over again, I could talk to my mom,” Josie says, taking a large gulp of her coffee. 

“No, no. I wouldn’t want to overstep,” the redhead states firmly, grabbing a magazine off the table and flipping though some pages. “Plus, I should go home and check on Nana Rose.”

“If you change your mind let me know, I’m sure my mom wouldn’t care,” Josie says gently grasping her friend’s shoulder. “I honestly don’t know how you stay there sometimes. You know it’s a super creepy house, right?” she laughs. 

“How bad could it be?” Jughead interjects taking a seat on the adjacent couch next to Betty and pulling out a burger. 

With an eye roll and sharp tongue Cheryl challenges his assertion, “What, pray tell, are you insinuating, insufferable smurf?”

“I was just saying that most of the southside barely get by while living in a trailer and you think it’s so hard to live in a literal mansion. In fact, I bet you wouldn’t last a week living on the southside” Jughead laughs.

Was it really that bad on the southside? Cheryl thought to herself. Of course the living quarters are barely the size of her closet and there is a lot more crime but how much worse could it be? Was she really entertaining the thought of willingly giving up her four poster bed and own personal bathroom to prove Jughead Jones, of all people, wrong? On one hand, It would get her out of Thistlehouse and away from Penelope for a week, which she so desperately needs, but is taking him up on this offer worth it? Is the southside actually worse than living with her woman of the night mother. There’s only one way she’ll find out.

“I’ll take you up on that little wager,” she says with a straight, yet challenging face. 

Upon hearing her actually considering the idea of living on the southside causes Jughead to choke on his burger. “Yeah right, Cheryl” he says with a shake of his head, going back to devouring his food. 

“Seriously,” she says. “And although I plan on winning this venture and proving you wrong, If I fail I’m willing to put forth a month's worth of Pop’s, paid for by moi.” 

Contemplating Cheryl’s offer, a month’s worth of Pop’s did sound nice. Almost as nice as proving thee Cheryl Blossom wrong, he thought.

“What do you want if you win,” he asks, hesitantly. 

She thinks for a moment. She could ask that he be her social handmaiden for a week, catering to her every need at school. Realistically though she wouldn’t want him around all that much. Considering she’s agreeing to be on the southside surrounded by him and his fellow hooligans for a week. That’s when she got a wicked idea. 

With a coy smile across her face, “I want to burn that lice-infested beanie you insist on wearing.”

She can see the wheels turning inside his head as he processes the risk. Was the beanie worth all that much to him, or did he think she actually had a chance on winning this bet.

“Cheryl, are you sure you want to do this?” Josie asks. “Seriously, you wouldn’t be overstepping,” she argues.

“I’ll be fine, Josie,” Cheryl says confidently. “He should know not to underestimate a Blossom.”

Josie shakes her head and continues to sip her coffee.

Betty chimes in sofly, “Are you sure this is a good idea, Jug?” 

Jughead puts his hand on his girlfriend’s thigh, “Don’t worry, what’s the worst that could happen?” he says, delicately. “Plus, do you really think the northside princess can slum it with southside trash for a week. I give her two nights, tops.” he laughs.

Turning back to Cheryl and tossing a fry in his mouth, “You got yourself a bet. I’ll even be nice enough to let you stay in my trailer for the week.”

And so the bet was formed and by Monday after school Cheryl Marjorie Blossom would be staying in a trailer on the southside of Riverdale with no idea what was in store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter if ya like HBIC_Choni for updates


	2. Chapter 2

Monday:

Today’s the day and it came quicker than she realized but becoming more unsure if it was a good thing or not. Was she having second thoughts? She would be lying if she said she wasn’t but a bet is a bet and Cheryl Blossom never backs down. On top of that she sure as hell wasn’t going to let the likes of Jughead Jones prove her wrong. Everyone in school thinks she’s so uptight and overbearing. Maybe this was her chance to prove not only Jughead, but the student body of Riverdale High that she’s more than the spoiled rich bitch facade she puts up, but of course she would never admit that to anyone. 

Cheryl was at her locker putting her books away Jughead came up, a slight smug smirk plastered on his face.

“Are you sure you wanna go through with this. You could always back out now and meet me at Pop’s,” he says leaning against the wall.

She put on her best stone cold mask and slammed her locker shut, making him jump slightly, “Are you scared you’ll lose, Jones?”

“I was just giving you one last chance to back out before you enter the belly of the snake.” he says almost ominously. 

“I’m shaking in my Louboutin’s,” she says with an eye roll. “Don’t worry, I’ll be there after Vixen’s practice.” then with a turn on her heel and a signature hair flip she walked towards the gym. This has got to be better than dealing with her mother, she hoped.

***

The drive to the Southside wasn’t long at all though she might have wished it was a bit longer. She wouldn’t say she was scared but she wasn’t ecstatic about the arrangement. Cheryl’s family would never let her explore the Southside of Riverdale growing up, claiming it was beneath them and full of delinquents. With those beliefs shoved down her throat for years she gave up on her curiosity about the Southside, deciding it wasn’t worth her time. 

As Cheryl pulled up to Sunnyside Trailer Park she looked around for any indication of Jugheads trailer. Most were worn down, dingy, and quite possibly a fire hazard. After driving by a few trailers she noticed one that had “Jones” written on the mailbox. It was small, rusty, and a sight for sore eyes. She parked her car, grabbed her bags, and strutted up to the door. Before she could even knock Jughead swung the door open.

“Welcome to casa de Jones.” he said with a chuckle. “I know it’s not much but it is one of the nicer ones in Sunnyside. 

Cheryl stepped inside and took in her surroundings. To her right was a living room barely the size of her closet. The small floral couch, recliner, and television set took up most of the room and there was little to no natural light. To her left was the kitchen with tacky wallpaper and a small dining table. Beyond that was a hallway she could only assume that led to the bathroom and bedroom. 

Jughead studied her. Watched as she took it all in. She didn’t look disgusted like he thought she would.

“Thank you for allowing me to reside here for our little wager”

Jughead’s jaw almost hit the yellow stained linoleum they were standing on. Did Cheryl Blossom just thank him? “You’re welcome,” he said skeptically.

“You can put your bags over here by the couch. It folds out to a bed and I already put clean sheets and blankets on it for ya.”

She put her bags down in the far corner of the living room quickly realizing there’s no turning back now.

***

It was about 9pm when she pulled out the couch and started getting ready for bed. Jughead went to the Whyte Worm a few hours prior to deal with serpent business so she took that time to get situated. Just as she climbed onto the worn out mattress Jughead came through the door and hung up his jacket. 

“Did you find something to keep you entertained?” he asked awkwardly, going into the kitchen grabbing a pop can from the fridge.

She pulled a book out of her bag, “I kept myself occupied with homework and went to get Pop’s,” she stated dryly as she began reading. 

It seemed they both realized this was an awkward arrangement to say the least. Before he could respond there was a loud knock on the door followed by three serpents rushing inside, not noticing the redhead on the pull-out. A boy with a snake tattoo on his neck came in first. He was extremely tall with messy black hair. Next came a slightly shorter boy with a cut-off jean vest. Lastly a girl with tanned skin and pink highlights walked in. She was petite, especially for a gang member Cheryl thought.

“Are you gonna come start the bonfire, Jones?!,” the taller boy with the neck tattoo said as he grabbed Jughead by the shoulder. Hesitantly Jughead glanced over at Cheryl and back at the group. The gang collectively realized they weren’t alone. Cheryl stared blankly at them for a moment then turned her attention back to her book. 

“Sorry for barging in here, didn’t know you had company” the shorter boy says with a wink.   
Jughead spits out his drink. The mere thought of Cheryl being here with that intent making him choke. The rest of the serpents chuckle at his display. The smaller woman speaks up, “He’s just kidding, right Fangs?” gesturing to the shorter boy. 

“First off,” Jughead starts, “you know I’m with Betty, and second she’s just a friend who needs a place to stay” he lies through his teeth. Never in a million years did she think the likes of Jughead Jones would call her “friend.” She also wondered why he didn’t mention the bet, maybe she would bring it up later. 

The taller boy pipes up again, “You gonna bring her to the bonfire?” Jughead looks over at Cheryl but she refuses to look back, staring at her book, but still listening in on their conversation. 

“I don’t really think she’s the bonfire type,” he says.

The taller boy groans “Her loss, let's head out” while reaching for the door. 

The group leaves with a slam of the door, or so Cheryl thought. She suddenly felt eyes on her. She looks over and the shorter girl is walking towards her, their eyes locking on to each other.

“I know the guys can be kinda intimidating but don’t let them keep you locked up in here, I promise they don’t bite,” she says reassuringly. 

Cheryl is shocked. Not only does this woman look too small to be in a gang, she's also being kind to a stranger she just met. 

It’s not very often that Cheryl Blossom is speechless. Being raised by Penelope and Clifford gave her many quick insults at her disposal and yet here she was at a loss for words by a member of a Southside Serpents. If Clifford could see her now he would be rolling in his grave. 

“Cat got your tongue?” The pink haired girl laughs, snapping Cheryl back into their conversation. Before she could speak up the other girl spoke again, “If you change your mind, I’ll be out there. Name’s Toni by the way” and before she knew it she was alone in the trailer again. 

While rolling over in bed trying to fall asleep Cheryl couldn’t stop thinking that if she was going to be in the Southside all week, maybe she could make some acquaintances. Getting to know some of the gang wouldn’t be a bad thing, she was raised to have allies in all forms and having an in with the Serpents could prove useful. Maybe in the embodiment of a pink haired girl.


End file.
